The Prince and the Pac-Man (Hanna-Barbera Pac-Man episode)
The Prince and the Pac-Man is the 43rd episode of the second season of the 1980s Pac-Man cartoon. It aired January 7, 1984 on ABC. Plot One day, the Pac-Family drive to the Pac-Kingdom where they meet up with the Pac-Prince, until the Ghost Monsters show up to compete with the Pac-Family through special events. During the Pac-Pistols event, Clyde knocks the Pac-Family out of the castle. As a result, The Pac-Prince is in pursuit of The Ghost Monsters. The Pac-Family realizes he needs help and runs back to the castle to give him a large power pellet to finish off the ghost monsters, and they would do their share of ghosts by chomping the rest. At the end of the episode, he awards the Pac-Family for helping him get rid of the Ghost Monsters and his people in the Pac-Kingdom rejoiced. Cast * – Pac-Man *Barbara Minkus – Pepper Pac-Man * – Pac-Baby * – Blinky, Pinky * – Inky * – Clyde * – Sue * – Pac-Prince * – Royal Pac-Announcer Quotes *'Pac-Prince:' Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man, it's a pleasure to seeth thou and your son, Pac-Baby, hereth at my castle! I'd be delighted to heareth about how thou thwarteth the Ghost Monsters and this human egghead villian from stealing the Power Pellet forest, thus taking over Pac-Land and thy kingdom! *'Clyde:' Hey! Listen, Pac-Freaks. We saw him first. *'Pac-Man:' Oh, yeah? So what? *'Pac-Prince:' Friends! Friends! (pushes both Pac-Man and Clyde apart) Now, ye pac-persons and ghost monsters who's besteth with ye pac-bow and pac-arrow, shall leadeth me down the straight and narrow. ---- *'Sue:' Okay, handsome, you're as good as chomped right now. *'Pac-Man:' He won't be, once one of us gets a high score! ---- *'Clyde:' Way to go, Sue! *'Blinky:' (chuckles) Yeah! All the other Ghost Monsters cheered for Sue. *'Pac-Prince:' Ye pac-bulls eye! *'Pac-Man:' Hmmm. Pretty good shot for a ghost monster. *'Pinky:' I'll bend one of Pac-Chump's arrows, so he won't get the pac-bulls eye. *'Pac-Man:' Uh, now, just watch this. *'Pac-Prince:' (spots black left eye on a Pac-Bull) Ye real pac-bulls eye! ---- *'Pac-Prince:' (running away from the Ghost Monsters in fear) Get thee away from me. Ye, ye unruly ghost monsters! *'Clyde:' It's time to chomp the prince. *'Inky:' To give 'im all we got. *'Pinky:' Chomp up the Pac-Prince. *'Ghost Monsters:' (unison) So he won't move a lot. ---- *'Sue:' How about a chomp for your troubles, princie? *'Pac-Prince:' I refuseth to get chomped by a ghost. Pac-Prince ducks and Sue accidentally chomps the portrait of a Pac-Person and he deflates. *'Sue:' Drat! ---- *'Pac-Prince:' I've got to hideth myself from these barbarians! (goes up the stairs and enters another room) This looks like a safeth place to hideth. (turns to the Pac-Armor) What's thiseth? (gasps when he sees the ghost monsters inside the armor getting ready to chomp him) Ghost monsters! HELP! (The ghost monsters come out of the armor, chasing the Pac-Prince) Somebody! Do something! Saveth me! HELP! *'Ms. Pac-Man:' (gasps) Oh, no! Look! It's the Pac-Prince! *'Pac-Man:' And it looks like the Ghost Monsters are going to chomp him down to nothing but a sack of Pac-skin flesh! *'Ms. Pac-Man:' Come on, Packy! We've got to go and save him before anything bad happens! *'Pac-Man:' I'm comin', Pepper! Right behind ya! (picks up Pac-Baby) Come here, Pac-Baby. ---- *'Clyde:' Okay, Prince Pac-Jerk! Which type of chomping do you prefer? Poached? *'Inky:' Fried? *'Pinky:' Boiled? *'Sue:' Or regular? *'Pac-Prince:' Um... I thinketh "neither" would be a safereth option? Clyde ponders. *'Clyde:' Regular chomping it is! *'Sue:' Alright, princie. Now to chomp your head off. *'Pac-Prince:' NO! (zips off as the ghost monsters follow and chase him) ---- *'Clyde:' You fools! How did you know that Pac-Man and his family would ruin our plan?! *'Sue:' Blame the stupid one! *'Inky:' Uh, who? *'Pac-Prince:' (holding large power pellet) Alright, ghost monsters! You and your elaborate chomping of Pac-People is at an end! The Pac-Family suddenly entered. *'Ms. Pac-Man:' And we're here to help! The Pac-Family got out their power pellets and ate them up, along with the Pac-Prince (who eats his) and are fully powered up. The Ghost Monsters gasp and turn purple. *'Ghost Monsters:' P-P-P-P-PAC-POWER! The Ghost Monsters zipped to stage right off-screen as the Pac-Prince, Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man and Pac-Baby ran after them. Transcript See /Transcript Tropes See /Tropes Trivia *This episode has a similar plot to TBA from TBA and the 1953 Popeye short, Ancient Fistory. *The title is a pun to Mark Twain's novel The Prince and the Pauper. *The Pac-Prince's voice is similar to that of Fred Jones from Scooby-Doo. *Another show based on Pac-Man, had an episode with the same title, but with a different plot being more true to the original Prince and the Pauper story. Gallery pac_prince.png|The Pac-Prince as he appears in the episode. the_prince_and_the_pac_man_animation_cel.png|Pac-Prince: "Somebody! Do something! Saveth me! HELP!" Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Pac-Man Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Episodes